All We'd Ever Need
by The Young Volcano
Summary: When his world comes crashing down around him can he keep it together? Jax/OC. Rewrite of Always Remember
1. Prologue - Life Changing Events

Prologue – Life Changing Events

Bobby Munson was sat in the hospital waiting on news of the birth of his son. The name had been picked out for him 'Robert Munson Jr'. His wife Lauren didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was, but Bobby was sure that she was having a boy. The Munson men didn't make baby girl. To be honest the thought of girl scared the shit out of him. He could do boys, mud and dirt he could deal with but a girl no way. Baby Robbie would be his pride and joy. He would take his place in SOA when he turned 18 and would follow in his father's footsteps. A few hours later the nurse was helping deliver the baby walked out and asked him to follow her. When they reached the room where his wife was, he saw the undeniable pink bundle of blanket and baby in Laura's arms. All of a sudden Bobby's dreams for his baby changed, he took one look at the baby and she became the centre of his world along with her mother. She had his bright brown eyes and her mother's nose. Once Gemma had heard that Laura had given birth to a baby girl, she couldn't help but chuckle. Laura wasn't a typical old lady she was a smart bitch, fancy degree and all. She was good for Bobby and curtailed his wild boy ways. The day that Charlie had been born was a day that changed the life of the club. This moment in time is important to the story of Charlie and Jax but it was the summer of 1996 when the love of Charlie Munson grew for Jackson Nathaniel Teller. The promise of a long summer dawned for both teenagers. Jax being a year older than her had already left school. Jax had nearly finished his prospecting period with the club. Charlie was heading to The University of LA to study business. The previous summer Jax's high school girlfriend Tara Knowles had gone to Chicago to study medicine, which left Jax broken.

Charlie didn't know what would happen towards the end of the summer but it would change the path destined for her.

It was the middle of august and an extremely slow day at TM. Opie stood in front of Jax barely containing his laughter as he saw Charlie creeping up on his best friend with a super soaker. "What the are you laughing at Ope?" Jax managed to mutter before the stream of water attacked him.

"You've started it now little one," he yelled as he began to chase her round TM trying to get the water gun from the younger girl's hands. After a few minutes a mighty bellow came from the back of the garage, "You fucking kids need to pack it in. I'm trying to run a fucking business here". Charlie jumped out of her skin at Clay yell.

After watching the three kids of SAMCRO heading towards the clubhouse, Gemma walked towards her husband and said, "That's the future King and Queen of Charming baby". Clay smirked before laughing "Bobby will kill him before that happens". Oh how wrong was he?

AN: This is a rewrite of Always Remember. There are some major plot shifts and changes but I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 1 - Will The Bells Charm?

Chapter 1 – Will the bells charm?

**14 YEARS LATER. **

The rain was beating down in the small Californian town of Charming. With it being the middle of summer is a highly rare occasion. Today should been a happy day but within SAMCRO something bad acompanies the good times. Today they should have been getting married but fate had other plans.

The Prince of Charming marrying his princess, One day they would be King and Queen of SAMCRO.

The wedding was set to start at three but around half past twelve on the 4th of August 2010 fate stepped in.

The wedding wasn't going to be a big event, much to Gemma's dismay. Jax just wanted him, her and their family. She wasn't bothered as long as she married him. They had been through enough shit, they wanted to be together.

She knew that the club were having problems with The Mayans, the crow she wore on her hip meant full enclosure between her and Jax.

Her white dress hung in the cupboard of his old dorm room. The courtyard of TM was filled with Harleys from around the country. Tacoma and the other chapters had travelled to Charming to celebrate the wedding of the national VP to his old lady.

She had just arrived at the clubhouse after getting her hair done. Her normally unruly curls, was now curled into an elegant chiffon. She ran from the car to the door of the clubhouse, carrying an umbrella to protect her hair from the rain. Once under the protection of the porch, she pulled her umbrella down. When she started to look for Gemma's car in the forecourt of TM. Gemma had told her that they needed to have a talk before she walked down the aisle to get married. She wasn't worried about what her future mother-in-law had to say; she knew it would be Mamma bear warning her to look after her son. She had her back turned to the gate when she heard a SUV slowing down.

As she turned to see if it was Gemma, she noticed that it wasn't Gemma's car. Just as the car got near the gate, the window of the unknown SUV slowly opened. She could the near caramel colour of his skin, the murderous look in the young man's eyes. Not in all her life would she forget his face, etched on her memory like an unwanted scar. The young woman's brown eyes widen at the sight of a gun rising in the man hand. He took aim and shot. As the gunshots rang out, she could feel a searing pain through in her shoulder and stomach. Her sight went black and her sense quickly dulled.

The young gunman had noticed that the young woman had fell to the ground, "I hit his old lady" he smirked to his brothers as the SUV sped away.

Jax was sat in the chapel with Opie and Bobby discussing the gun deal with the Irish, although the club was ok for money this deal would keep them above water for a few years with the amount it was worth. Once they heard the gun shots, they all at once ran towards the forecourt. Luann Delaney was the first to see the body of the young woman lying there. "Jesus Christ, call 911" she ordered to no one in particular.

She was lying in a pool of her blood. The ruby red blood contrasted with her white shirt. When he saw her lying on the floor he ran to her side and put her head on his knee.

His soon to be wife was dying in his arms, "Baby, stay with me. Please don't leave me," he cried. He looked at her face; she had a slight smile before she whispered, "Jax, I love you. Always remember that". Her slow breathing was soon covered with the sound of sirens. The ride to the hospital was tense; Jax wasn't allowed to ride with her due to her injuries. When the ambulance left the forecourt, Jax sped out after the flashing lights and sirens.

When they got the hospital, a nurse showed the large group of burly looking bikers and crying women. The nurse told him that Dr Henderson would be along after the operation to remove the bullets from her body.

The time seemed to trickle away, with every moment that passed the heavier the weight on Jax's shoulders seemed.

It had been six hours of waiting and pacing up and down the waiting room, the clock seemed to stop for them. Jax sat down in the waiting room and prayed that she'd be fine. He was wishing that it were he on that table instead of her.

After the fifth hour Jax was sat in the waiting room when the young doctor had entered the room. The Doctor had just told him that she was nearly lost her in theatre and the damage of the bullets couldn't be told until she had woken up from a medically induced coma. The doctor explained that her body could heal better if they placed her in one.

After the Doctor had left, Gemma entered the waiting room to find her only son with his head in his hands. She sat beside him and him. She could count the number of times she had seen her son cry on one hand.


	3. Chapter 2 - Payback is coming

Chapter 2 – Payback is coming

Bobby looked the man he had treated like a son, the love of his daughter's life. He had broken down. Out of the young couple Jax was the strong one, Charlie had an inner strength, which he hoped would pull her through this shit. Ever since Laura died two years ago, Charlie had been the one who picked Bobby up and told him it was going to ok. She had suffered from a long battle with breast cancer, Laura would have been so proud of Charlie. Although Gemma had known that Charlie and Jax would end up together, it took Bobby a lot longer to accept that his baby girl would be the queen of SAMCRO one day. Gemma once told him that from an early age she could see it.

Bobby walked away from the visitor's room he needed some quiet. He found the hospital chapel; he sat in the silent room and prayed. He prayed for his daughter, he prayed for Jax and he prayed for Maddie.

Madison Laura Marie Teller and apart from Charlie, she the light in what could be a dark world. . The kid had been dropped off with Neeta, while the rest of SAMCRO waited at the hospital for news.

After a few moments Bobby rejoined the growing numbers in the family room. Today she should have become Charlotte Teller but his baby girl was lying in a hospital bed. Whoever is responsible for this would pay for it.

"Aye, I remember when Jacky boy told me he wanted to marry her. I bet that shit ya man?" a thick Scottish brogue directed at Bobby

Bobby looked at his brother and replied, "of course, I did. It did even more when she was born". Bobby looked at the young man before recanting his tale

_-Six months before the shooting-_

_It wasn't any secret that he was asking for her hand, he had come for a chat with her dad. A sit man to man, her dad called. _

_Before he could ask for her hand, he said "I won't be long son" and with that her father had left the room. _

_The young man in the leather cut was extremely scared; her father was a scary man. As he stood up to look at the photos on the mantelpiece, he had seen them before but he hadn't seen them in details. One of the photos was of her at the third birthday party, dressed as Cinderella. The next one was of her at her prom. She looked like a princess; she was her daddy's princess. _

_As he looked at the next one where she was dressed in her daddy's cut on the back of his bike. He heard a grunt; he turned to the older man who said, "Isn't she something son?" _

"_Yeah, she's quite the woman" he replied. _

_He slapped the younger man his back and called his daughter back into the room. _

_The light from her smile lit up the whole room. _

_The woman he was going to marry, she hugged her father then entered my arms. _

"_I love you Charlie"_

A medically induced coma, that's what they said to Jax. He couldn't really remember what they said part from she was still critical. They told him that her body needed to heal from the impact of the bullet and the surgery she had been given.

After being rolled down from the recovery room Charlie was placed in her own room. The white hospital room was no different from any other in St Thomas Hospital. The generic prints of flowers and seascapes hung from the wall. The blue leather chair stood at an awkward angle at the side of the bed. A breathing tube was placed in her mouth to help with the slow raise and fall of her chest. The room was silent apart from the hum and beeps of the machines keeping Charlie alive.

It had been a few days since the shooting and Jax hadn't left Charlie's bedside. The doctors said that the operation had been a success but they didn't know when she would wake up. Jax knew that he would have to leave at some point today; his baby girl had been without either of her parents for the past few days.

Madison was nine months old and the light of her father's life. Maddie has she was known as by Pappy, had Jax's eyes and the unmistaken brown curls of a Munson. Apart from her father's eyes, she was all her mother even down to her cute button nose. Maddie had been with his ma; Charlie wouldn't have wanted her to be in the hospital. The doctors told Jax that she could hear him and that he might want to talk to her.

"Please baby, me and Maddie need you," he whispered as he kissed gently on the lips.

As Jax headed towards his bike and back to his baby, he thought about he was going to do with the bastards that did this to his old lady. When there was someone that needed to be taken care, it was normally given to Happy or Tig but this one was on Jax. He wanted to see the life slowly drain from his eyes, he wanted him to feel the pain Charlie felt. He wanted him to feel the pain; he felt when he looked at her in the hospital bed.

Jax's prepay buzzed in his pocket it was Juice. Ever since that day Jax had Juice looking over the CCTV footage from outside TM, he'd found something that could help them get the bastards who had done this to Charlie.

AN: I've got 2 more chapters written so they'll be updated in the next few days, if you like this story can you review please. I'd love to hear feedback


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Hard Saying Goodbye

Chapter 3 – It's hard to say to goodbye.

_-Eight Years Ago- _

_Charlie had been back from college for a few months and had settled back into the SAMCRO life quite well. Her degree in business came in handy for Gemma who had her helping to run the garage. Luann had wanted her to work at Caracara but Bobby wasn't having it, Charlie was happy that her father didn't want to work there. She didn't want to be surrounded by Porn Pussy all day. Gemma was like her second mum, her own Laura Munson didn't have much time for the club and much to her dismay her only child seemed to embrace the life with open arms. Laura thought it was something to do with a certain Jackson Teller; she was always telling Charlie that she should put her degree to some use and get a proper job. Charlie would always reply, "Mum, I'm happy and nothing else matters". _

_A few weeks after this encounter with her mum, Jax had finally asked her on their first date. He had asked her where she wanted to go; Jax was shocked when she said the local diner. _

_On that following Friday, Jax picked her put on his Harley and headed to the diner._ _Bobby had already warned him that if he broke his little girl's heart that he'll bury him somewhere and nobody will find his body. Bobby was normally the calmest member of SAMCRO but then pushed to the breaking point he was the scariest shit in SAMCRO. He was clam and collect but when something ticked him off, it was like watching a volcano erupting. There was no stopping it._

_Jax watched Charlie as she ate her cheeseburger; she had cheese on her chin. He laughed as he reached over and wiped her chin. She whispered to him "what are we doing here?"_

_"I like you Charlie, I want to see where this goes." Jax honestly replied._

_There was a hint of a smile in her eyes. _

_"Darlin', let's just slow down and see where this goes. I don't want you to get hurt"_

_Charlie lent over and kissed him with such passion, it nearly knocked Jax side ways._

As Jax entered his Ma's house, he saw his baby girl in her walker roaming round the living room. With his Ma nowhere in sight, he picked her up and walked into the kitchen and saw her stood over the kitchen sink washing her hands.

He smiled at his daughter and put his finger to her lips, he slowly walked behind his mum and then yelled "Hi Ma!" before she could see him. Gemma nearly had a heart attack, but when she heard her grandbaby laugh it was all right.

"Jax, you're a bastard" she smiled at her son.

"Now, language" he said as he pointed to the baby, who was still chuckling at her gamma.

Back at the hospital, the constant beeps and noises coming from Charlie's room had stopped. The whole room was silent.

Dr Henderson ordered one of his nurses to phone a Mr Jackson Teller to tell him the news.

"Hello Mr Teller, there has been some changes to Charlotte Munson's case. It is advisable that you attend the hospital as soon as possible".

As Jax received the message he phoned Bobby and once again SAMCRO was heading to the Hospital.

As Jax and Bobby ran to her room, time seemed to slow down for them both. The nurse who phoned didn't give much away; he phone call could have meant anything. Bobby could lose his daughter. Jax could lose the love of his life. Maddison could lose her mother.

The nurse said that the doctor would be with them soon. Jax slumped on the chair that he had become accustom to over the past few days. After a few moments Dr Henderson appeared "Could you follow me," he said as he motioned for both men to follow him.

_Some one had once told Bobby that goodbye isn't had to say, they had clearly never buried someone that had meant the world to them. Someone, who didn't need to die, _

_Gemma stood in the front row of mourners in the graveyard of Our Lady Church. The woman clutched a damp balled tissue. The Californian sun beamed down and tinted the spray of white lilies that adorned the casket. _

_The woman inside the casket meant a lot to the members of SAMCRO. Not only was she an old lady and a mother, she played an important role for the men. The second queen they called her. _

_Beside Gemma stood Clay, a man of few emotions shared a few tears for the loss a loved one. _

"_Our beloved was known as a woman who grabbed life with both hands and gave her all," the elderly priest said, "She loved each and everyone that stand here today. Bobby told me that her daughter burned the brightest light in her life". _

_Gemma looked at Bobby who stood to her left and grabbed his hand. During all of this his face hadn't fell, he hadn't cried and he'd strong for the brightest light that had shone in her life. _

"_Laura Maria Munson, mother to Charlotte Maria Munson and wife to Robert Munson, we send you up to the heavens and we pray that you look down on your family and smile" the priest finished, before the crowd of mourners _

"_Charlie, you know I love you don't you" he whispered as he began to tell the story of their first date. It was hard to watch the love of his life being lowered into the ground. _


End file.
